Cornelia and Caleb, a love to last forever
by MysteryGuardian14
Summary: They have no time for each other, even after fighting Phobos and Nerissa. But is Cornelia and Caleb's love strong enough to last? CxC. Rated T (teen) to be safe?
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia looked at Caleb longingly. He slept with a small frown on his face.

"It looks like he's thinking…" She thought to herself.

They never got anytime for themselves nowadays. Even after fighting Phobos, Nerissa and the occasional protester, Caleb still had to remain by Elyon's side. It was part of his duties… Cornelia started to cry, she couldn't hold the tears in any longer. It had been almost three years since they had first started dating. Almost three years that Caleb had been spending most of his days with Elyon. Cornelia was scared she was losing Caleb to Elyon. It was inevitable. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now as she tried to muffle the sound by burying her face in her pillow. Caleb opened his eyes and looked at her blearily.

"Corny, what's wrong?" He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," She rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"It matters to me," Caleb pulled her to his chest.

Cornelia felt his strong arms wind their way round her, and she slowly returned his embrace.

"Go back to sleep," She murmured.

Caleb looked at her wistfully and lay back down. Cornelia did the same, closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

Cornelia woke to an empty bed, again. Caleb had to leave early to get to Meridian. She took a shower and dressed. It was drizzling outside, just the perfect weather to describe her mood. After combing her long, golden hair, Cornelia made her way to The Silver Dragon.

Hay Lin and the other were already there. Cornelia could here them laughing and chatting from outside. Once inside, she listened to their mindless chatting and slowly drifted away. She took a fortune cookie from the bowl and snapped it in half.

YOU WILL HAVE A DRASTIC EVENT AROUND THE CORNER.

"Great," She sniffed.

"Corny, you ok? You haven't talked at all?" Taranee asked,

"Yeah, don't you wanna talk about _your_ day?" Irma teased.

"Ergh, don't call me that!" Cornelia snapped, losing her temper.

"Seriously, calm down, I was only teasing!" Irma blinked

Cornelia snatched up her things and stormed out. She muttered angrily as she wandered as far away from the restaurant as possible. As she turned a corned down a unknown street, Caleb and Elyon were standing in the rain. Quickly, Cornelia ducked back around the corner and peeked her head round to watch.

"Caleb, you know you love me, just admit it already!" Elyon pleaded.

"No, Elyon, please" Caleb's voice was taught.

Suddenly, Elyon seized Caleb around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Caleb's arms instinctively slid round her waist. Cornelia gasped as Caleb pulled away. He turned, noticing the noise, and saw Cornelia, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"Cornelia, no." He cried as she ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Cornelia looked at her phone. Eight missed calls…and all from Caleb. In a fit of anger, she chucked it across her bedroom and started to cry. She kept seeing the same scene over and over, like a never-ending film. Her mobile began to ring again; Cornelia picked it up from the other side of the room. It was Will.

"Hello?" Cornelia answered.

"Err, hey, Guardian stuff, come down The Silver Dragon?" Will babbled.

Guardian business meant Caleb, and Cornelia didn't know if she could stand the pain. But if Meridian was in trouble…

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Cornelia said goodbye and clicked the end button on her phone. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her coat and left.

"…they say they're fighting for 'Kyraan', but no-one has ever heard of him!" Caleb was explaining the other girls as Cornelia came in. He looked at her despairingly, but didn't say anything.

"What's up?" She asked

"Attack at the castle," Taranee filled her in

Will made a portal and transported them to Meridian, where there was a fearsome battle happening. Caleb ran into the midst of it all, and the girls soon lost track of him. Taranee made a strip of fire between the fight and the castle, ensuring no one could get in. Irma and Hay Lin worked together to freeze several of the fighters, but there was still so many. Will flew round, creating shields between the protesters and vulnerable and weaker people. She shouted to Cornelia, signalling towards the castle walls. They had found an entrance, but the guards were holding them off. Cornelia needed to create something from the ground to block them off.

"EARTH!" She yelled.

Nothing happened. Cornelia looked up at Will, who was as shocked as she was.

"EARTH!" Nothing.

"Corny?" Irma flew past.

"WATCH OUT!" Hay Lin screamed.

Cornelia turned to find a huge protester, about to bring a sword down above her head. She shrieked and flew away in fright. She spotted Caleb, being forced to the ground. As much as she hated him for kissing Elyon, she loved him with all her heart.

"EARTH!" She tried again.

And again, and again. NOTHING!

"CORNELIA!" Caleb shouted.

"I CAN'T! MY POWER'S AREN'T WORKING!" She cried in anger and anguish.

They got back to Earth, exhausted.

"Why couldn't you…y'know, do your thing?" Irma asked.

"I don't know." Cornelia hung her head.

"And who is this 'Kyraan'." Will turned to Caleb.

"I don't know…" Caleb replied.

Slowly, they all left, tired and questioning. Cornelia wandered home, not paying attention to where she was walking. It wasn't until she heard a harsh cackle that she realised it she should of paid more attention….


	3. Chapter 3

Cornelia woke up to a darkened room. It was cold and damp, and she could see a tall figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty has awoken…" the figure said sweetly.

The tone in the voice was gentle, but made Cornelia shiver.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded shakily.

"I am Kyraan." The figure stepped out from the shadows revealing a tall, slender man. He was dressed in dark clothing and his hair was white-blonde. The same colour as Elyon and Phobos' hair…and Cornelia recognised that name.

"What's your plan?" Cornelia asked, trembling inside.

"The battle did not go as intended…my followers were meant to capture you then, but that alley seemed just as…fitting. So, you want to know my plan, eh? I suppose that won't hurt…"

Cornelia had never heard of a villain being so open.

"I need you to attack the castle, bring down Queen Elyon and rule Meridian. And you will make such a lovely bride…" He laughed.

"Bride?" Cornelia gasped.

"Oh and yes, I also intend to marry you." Kyraan stroked a strand of hair out of Cornelia's eyes. She pulled back with shock.

So this guy, wants to overthrow Elyon and rule Meridian, all with Cornelia AS HIS WIFE!? Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"You'll never get past Elyon, her powers are too much for anyone! And don't even think about marrying me!" Cornelia answered.

"Oh really! I have tricks up my sleeve too, and I have been training them much longer than my little sister…"

"SISTER!?" Cornelia started to back away.

"Oh yes, Elyon and Phobos are my siblings." Kyraan added casually.

Cornelia went to turn to the others, but realised she was on her own. With no powers, and no-one to protect her.

"Now come." Kyraan called to her.

She didn't move, paralysed with fear.

"Come." He repeated.

Cornelia stayed put.

"I'm losing patience!" Kyraan's voice started to rise.

Still, she didn't move.

Suddenly, a bolt of transparent power came bolting towards Cornelia. It forced her up and towards Kyraan. He commanded her along. Cornelia screamed with pain as the force pushed her. With a flick of his fingers, Cornelia was shoved into a room and the door, locked…


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the Guardians and Caleb were sat round a table at The Silver Dragon.

"Do you guys know where Corny is?" Hay Lin asked brightly,

"No," All the girls replied in unison.

"What about you, Caleb?" Taranee asked.

He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"Caleb?" Will shook him gently. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He answered, looking down.

"Oh wow, you are so good at lying Caleb!" Irma raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"It was all fine, but the other night I woke up and Cornelia was crying," Caleb started to explain.

"Why?" Hay Lin asked, worried for her friend.

"I don't know. I asked, but she said it was nothing." Caleb replied.

"_Not_ a good sign!" Will bit her lip.

"And, to top it all off, she saw me and Elyon together, and then…Elyon kissed me." Caleb hung his head in shame.

"WHAT!?" All four of the Guardians jumped up in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Irma yelled

"_I_ didn't, _Elyon_ did. And I don't know why." Caleb sighed

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That explains why her powers haven't worked." Will added.

"How?" Irma questioned

"Oh yeah! Remember last time her powers messed up? When we were fighting The Knights of Vengeance? Well, they went all 'freaky' because she was so angry. This time, the emotions she's having, sadness, are bigger, so the consequences to her powers are greater, that's why they've disappeared." Taranee explained.

"So, I guess she doesn't really want to see me right now…" Caleb murmured, more to himself than the others.

"Yeah, she's probably out shopping or something." Hay Lin guessed.

They couldn't have been more wrong…

Cornelia collapsed, crying. She was on her own, with no powers and was about to get married to the evil brother of her 'former' best friend, Elyon. She looked up as someone unlocked the door. A feeble maid came in a laid a white dress on her bed. As she left, she looked at Cornelia, and all she could see in her eyes was pain and sadness. Cornelia picked up the white silk dress. It was a beautiful dress, but Cornelia wanted to chuck it away in disgust.

"Ah ha, so the blushing bride has seen her dress." Kyraan entered.

Cornelia stared at him, disgusted.

"But what's wrong?" He put his arm around her and held her close. Too close.

Cornelia immediately pulled away. There was a sudden, searing pain in her head.

"So you are upset about another boy." Kyraan spat.

"How did you…" She began, but then remembered.

One of Elyon's powers, memory, if she could read peoples minds, so could Kyraan.

"Get away from me." Cornelia tried to be brave as the pain in her head died down.

Kyraan stared at her, and walked away, locking the door behind him. As he closed the door, Cornelia closed her eyes.

"Guardians, if you can hear me…please…help…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first sleepover without Cornelia in years. They were all laughing about in their pyjamas. Will was texting Matt, as she was frequently doing nowadays. Hay Lin and Irma were chatting whilst Hay Lin sketched in her notebook. But Taranee was silent.

"Do any of you guys know where Corny is? We haven't seen her in ages!" Will chirped.

"Yeah, she's not answering her cell phone either…" Hay Lin added "Taranee, are you ok?"

She muttered an inaudible grunt and shook her head.

"I've gotta headache…I don't know why though." She replied.

They looked at her, silently saying sorry, and then went back to what they were doing. It was as if someone, or something, was trying to reach Taranee, but she wasn't sure what it was…

The bed was cold and lonely without Cornelia. Caleb lay, staring at the empty spot where Cornelia would of lain. He could still remember that night. He could still remember those silvery tears trickling down his lovers face. Caleb would give anything to see Cornelia again. Stroke her long, golden hair and touch her soft skin. Feel her gentle and loving kiss…

Cornelia tried and tried. Putting all her effort into trying to getting through to Taranee. She shook with anxiety and all the muscles in her body were tense. She collapsed back, crying with silent anguish. Gathering all of the strength left in her body, Cornelia put all of her energy and tried again. This time, she thought, it might just have an effect.

"TARANEE! If you can hear me, please help!"

All was silent at Hay Lin's house and the girls had fallen asleep peacefully.

"CORNELIA!" Taranee sat bolt upright and yelled suddenly.

The other three Guardians looked at her. With both annoyance and disbelief.

"What? What's wrong with Cornelia!?" Will asked

"She…she's in trouble..." Taranee listened intently to the voice in her head.

"Why? What? How?" The gilrs gabbled in unison

Taranee gasped.

"You guys recognise the name, Kyraan…don't you?" She asked reluctantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the wait, but here's the next Chapter (finally!) **

The silent maid handed Cornelia the striking white dress with reluctance. Holding back aggravating tears, she took it and watched the maid leave the room. She just hoped that Taranee had heard her. She changed into the dress with annoyance and was surprised how stunning she looked. How she wish that this wasn't happening. Rubbing stinging tears from her cheeks, Cornelia tried to be brave. Her wedding day was supposed to be the best day of her life, not cause the downfall of Caleb's world. Caleb… The only person she would ever want to marry would be Caleb, but the chances where that he was too busy with Elyon to even be bothered about her.

"_Caleb_." Will pleaded "Open the door."

The four Guardians were practically banging Caleb's door down.

"Please Caleb, it's about Corny." Hay Lin shouted through the wood.

He leapt up and had the door open in a split second. Hay Lin looked at the others with smug triumph, giggling girlishly.

"What…what about Cornelia?" He asked urgently.

The girls explained. Caleb was shocked. How had that happened to Cornelia…his Cornelia?

"What are we doing waiting here?" He yelled "We need to help her!"

Will took action.

"GUARDIANS…UNITE!"

The maid came back to fetch Cornelia and take her to the altar. Cornelia began to cry quietly as she led her along the winding halls.

"I'm sorry." The maid whispered.

"Why?" Cornelia answered bitterly "You wouldn't care."

"I do. Kyraan captured me too, years ago. But I refused to marry him and he put a curse on me to be slave to him and his relations forever…" She voice was quiet.

Cornelia gasped.

"I'm sorry too…" She trailed off, wanting to say more.

Suddenly the maid left. Cornelia looked up, to find she was faced with the huge oak doors…leading to the Chapel. Taking a deep breath, she signalled to the guards on either side of the door to open them. The music began to play as she slowly walked down the aisle with her head bowed. Monsters and strange creatures leered at her from either side but she did not react. She reached the altar and looked at Kyraan. He was her soon-to-be husband, and there was nothing she could do. The ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony."

Kyraan reached out and took Cornelia's hand in an uncomfortable grasp. She had to resist the urge to snatch it away. Her mind began the wander.

"What about Caleb?"

"Would he be heartbroken?"

"Is he with Elyon?"

"What about the girls?"

"Meridian?"

"Why didn't I do something?"

Cornelia looked up at Kyraan. His sickly eyes were nothing compared to Caleb's emerald green ones…

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

There was silence.

"Oh, hi Corny!" Hay Lin giggled.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Irma raised her eyebrows.

"And even I know not to marry that thing!" Taranee grinned.

"Yeah, in fact, I reckon we do have a problem with this wedding…nothing that can't be sorted out with a little force, anyway!" Will put her hands on her hips. "Girls…do the honours?"


	7. Chapter 7

Cornelia's heartbeat almost stopped with relief. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were all here.

"CORNELIA!" A familiar voice yelled.

Caleb started to run. Cornelia felt so happy she could die for him right now. They were all here to save her. Before Caleb could reach his sweetheart, he was surrounded by fearsome creatures brandishing swords and weapons. Caleb smirked. Nothing would stop him from saving Cornelia. The battle was on…

"QUINTESSANCE!" Will screamed, firing a bolt of electricity towards Kyraan.

With rapidity, he spun a dome of energy over Cornelia, trapping her. He shot out a blast towards Will and their two powers collided. Both were battling for control. Hay Lin and Irma were helping Caleb fight the enemy by combining their powers and freezing them. Taranee threw flames at anyone who tried to attack. Trapped inside her dome, Cornelia could see her friends battling for survival. Caleb was battered and bruised and was constantly dodging fatal blows. There was so little of them and so many of the opposition. How could they possibly win? Will was winning in the power struggle. Cornelia could tell she was putting all her effort into forcing Kyraan down. Slowly, her power took control and Kyraan lost his edge. He flew back and his beam of power he'd thrown at Will exploded. And along with that…the dome…

Caleb watched as the power encasing Cornelia blew up. For a few moments, he could see nothing. As the enemies began to falter, shocked by their master's downfall, he saw Cornelia's bloody body curled up on the stone floor. He ran to her side, and this time there was nothing to stop him. The dress she was wearing was ripped and torn. He picked her lifeless body up in his arms and saw a tear drip down. Caleb's heart was broken. He held Cornelia as if nothing had ever happened.

"You may have won the battle…but you'll never win the war, Guardians…" Kyraan rasped as he used his last bit of magic to transfer to another dimension.

"Corny!" Hay Lin fled to her side, accompanied by the others.

Will put her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," She whispered, but Caleb shook his head.

"I kissed Elyon. If I had backed away, like I should of, none of this would ever have happened." He cried.

"Guys, wait." Taranee said sharply.

They looked at her.

"She's breathing." Taranee smiled.

Cornelia woke up to a worried Caleb holding her hand.

"What?" She made an attempt to get up, but Caleb gently pushed her back.

"Kyraan's defeated, but you're hurt." He kissed her forehead.

Cornelia stared around the hospital room.

"We told them you fell, down the steps at the bottom of Will's block of flats. You've broken your leg and had a bad concussion." Caleb filled her in "But you're lucky its nothing worse."

Cornelia kissed him. It was a heartfelt, film star kiss. Full of passion and love. It started slow but quickly deepened. Caleb broke away and looked into her eyes.

"I bet you've never kissed Elyon like that." She teased.

Caleb shook his head, still grinning.

"I love you, Cornelia Hale."

"I love you too."

**So that's it! Hope you liked! I already started the sequel a few days ago (cus you all knew it was gonna have a happy ending!) Hope you reads the next, :D this link will take you straight to read it! ** s/9501155/1/The-strength-in-love


End file.
